This invention relates to electric wire terminal connections and more particularly, it concerns the assembly and electrical connection of a terminal contact with one or more wires of an electrical system having particular but not exclusive application in pretestable modules used in the manufacture of photographic cameras.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,762, issued Sept. 7, 1976, to Donald H. Hendry, et al, there is disclosed a modular photographic system in which substantially all functioning camera components needed for exposure and processing of instant photographic film units are preassembled as a module with an interior structural member during manufacture so that prior to assembly of the module and a protective exterior camera housing, the several functioning components of the module may be tested for operational reliability. Primary support for the module is provided by a generally pyramid-shaped enclosure which is open at its bottom to define a rectangular window corresponding in size and configuration to the image format on the film to be exposed in the camera.
Electrical components in the photographic system disclosed in the aforementioned patent are designed to be powered by a sheet-like battery supplied with each pack of film units to be exposed and processed in the camera. Specifically, the battery terminals are presented in a pair of openings in the bottom wall of a box-like container forming part of each film pack. The film pack is insertable into a film pack chamber defined in part by the exterior housing of the camera and in part by the open bottom support structure of the interior module. When fully in place, the battery terminals are engaged by a pair of resilient leaflike contacts extending from a lower back surface of the interior module support structure where they are connected with wire leads extending to the electrically operated components.
Although the battery contacts referred to are physically connected to the interior module support structure, the leaf-like battery terminal engaging portions thereof extend forwardly under the module support structure and are physically supported in part by the exterior casing structure in the completed camera. Prior to assembly with the exterior housing, however, the battery contacts extend from the lower back portion of the module support forwardly, in unsupported cantilever fashion, through a substantial distance under the bottom opening in the interior module support.
In the past, the connection of the cantilevered battery contacts to wire leads was effected by a soldered joint. As a result, the wire leads and the battery contacts were necessarily connected to each other and to the module support structure early in the manufacturing or assembly process. This factor, coupled with the relatively long unsupported length of the leaf-like battery contact under the module support and subsequent handling of the module support during completion and testing of the module has resulted in considerable damage to the relatively fragile, leaf-like battery contacts prior to assembly of the module with the outer protective casing.
The modular photographic system disclosed in the aforementioned patent has been demonstrated as highly cost-effective in the mass production of sophisticated photographic cameras. The problems associated with a requirement for a soldered connection of the battery contacts to wire leads and damage to the contacts by handling during manufacture and prior to assembly with the exterior housing, however, leave room for improvement and further reduction in manufacturing costs.